The Black Knight
by Golddream
Summary: Aizen is a Mafia head who has got everything that money and muscle could buy. Then why does he need an innocent college girl Hinamori? ; GinRan, Partial HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

**THE BLACK KNIGHT**

**Chapter One**

_**The Destined Confrontation**_

She was panting hard when she hurried into the cafeteria. Today was really an awful day. She got scolded for not submitting her assignment on time and now she has to deal with the nasty café owner.

But who could she blame for her blunder? She thought that she would get up early and complete her assignment. But the fatigue of handling too much stress (work & study) was devouring her due to which she woke up late and could not complete her assignment. And she got scolded.

Thank goodness, after making her listen a earful, her sensei Megumi gave her a day's grace period to complete and submit it. Or else, she could not have appeared for the examination. It took a while for her to convince Megumi-sensei to grant the grace period and because of that she is now late for her evening schedule in café where she was a part-time employee. Hiroshi-san, her boss would be now full in rage to box her ears.

She used to envy those guys who had parents. They were lucky enough to get practically provided with everything worthwhile. But being an orphan, she could not hope for such luxuries.

She had to work hard for her living. The scholarship that she got was just barely enough to meet her academic expenses. She had to do part time work for her living.

She lived with her childhood friend in a rental apartment. And most of the time, they found it difficult to pay the rent and bills.

She got this job through her friend, Mayu who was an employee here. The pay was not that bad, but the work here brought her to the limit of exhaustion. But still, she could not afford to lose this job. So, she hurried her steps.

She quickly slipped into the recess room and put on her maid uniform briskly. Then before anyone could notice, she slowly opened the door and peeked out just to make sure everything is alright. Then with light footsteps she came out of the room only to receive a cold stare from her boss.

"Hinamori-san , why do you suppose that I am paying you.", Hiroshi stormed at her.

"Hiroshi-san, gomenosai, but I had-", words did not come out of her mouth.

"Excuses Again, Isn't it? I am fed up of this. State a single reason for not firing you. From the day you have joined, you are always late, always needs advances and always so clumsy that you irritate the hell out of me. Is there a single customer who comes here just because of your service quality? ", he yelled at her.

"Still you hope me to retain you? What a lame Idea", said Hiroshi with his usual cold sneer.

"But Hiroshi-san, you can't do this to me", she guiltily looked down and said slowly with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that is what I am going to do now. After today's work, you can collect your month's pay & leave", he scorned.

"Hiroshi-kun, easy easy…Can't you see how your bullying had wilted away that little flower. Pardon her for the time being. She won't repeat it in the future", said a gentle soothing voice from the corner of the corridor.

"Sire, when did you-", Hiroshi surprisingly turned back and sighed.

"I was just passing by to seek the welfare of my tenants, when I stumbled upon your loud screams and decided to see what was going on", said the voice calmly.

Momo could not see who stood in the corner as the person was standing with his back turned against her. She could only make out that he was incredibly tall and had worn a black Armani suit.

"Come on young lady, what is your name", he asked coolly without turning back.

"Hinamori Momo", she replied shyly.

"Sweet. So you do part-time studies too, right?"

Momo was surprised. How on earth did he know? She felt like asking. But something prevented her from doing so.

"Yes." She nodded. Then she slowly looked up and said, "I am doing my graduation in hotel management."

"What about your family? Wouldn't they support you?"

"My parents are dead long back when I was a kid", she paused for a moment and then continued.

"Right now, I share a rental apartment with my childhood friend."

"Where is your apartment?"

"It is near Radon Street and is called Takeshi apartments."

"Quite interesting, isn't it close to the red light district?" He continued his inquiry.

She bit her lip this time. They had hired that apartment as it was cheaper.

"So the main problem is money. Let me see what I can do about it."

Suddenly an Afro-American with hair as long as his mid-shoulder and average build came in running holding the latest iphone.

"There is a call for you, sire", said he.

"Good timing Kaname", saying this he turned forward and Momo could not believe her eyes.

"This was-This was-", she nearly choked.

He was unmistakably handsome, elegant and looked like a Greek God with immaculate features and seductive charms.

He put on his expensive dark sun-glasses and took a card from his pocket. Then he walked closer to her and handed it over to her. She took it with her trembling hands.

"Meet me in my office next Monday." It was more or less a command in a dignified tone.

Then he walked out of the café'. Kaname opened the door of the limo and he elegantly got in. The vehicle sped up and left the café'.

Meanwhile, Hinamori glanced at that visiting card and read disbelievingly

"Aizen, Aizen Sousuke"

She could not hold her breath.


	2. The Dark Hour

Thanks for all the reviews. As an upcoming writer, I really value them.

**Chapter Two: The Dark Hour**

It was night time. The pitch black darkness had cast its blanket on that part of the world. It was awfully quiet with an air of creepiness in it. But still, the lights in that huge mansion had not gone down. It stood majestically above those boulders boasting its elegance and size.

He was busy in his study with his papers as usual. His eyes passed through each paper quickly followed by his signatures. Seated in an expensive swivel chair in his night costume, he was as calm as usual and his superiority aura was even more visible during this simple task.

His study room was exquisitely designed with a huge chandelier hanging at the top in all its glory. The windows had beautiful colonial glass paintings and so did the wall with fine antique art pieces from all over the world. The couch and wardrobe were finely crafted in imported antique wood. The curtains and cushions were made from fine silk with golden embroidery. There was also a table lamp by the side of the table along with a laptop. The Persian carpets and tapestry were extraordinarily captivating. The other notable furniture in the room were a huge plasma TV, a book shelf with large number of books, a mini fridge in the corner, an instant tea maker and a PC on the table near to the phone.

Neither was there a single piece of furniture out of place nor was a bit of paper lying on the floor. The room was really large and could hold a wedding function.

At this moment, the phone bell rang.

"Yes." He took it after the single ring holding it closer to his ears in an elegant fashion.

"Boss , the four tenants of Asakusa has come to meet you with Ulquiorra-sama and Tousen-sama", said the operator.

"Send them in to the pool room", he ordered coolly.

He reclined to the sofa from his chair with a devious smile on his face. Then he slowly got up, opened his wardrobe and put a navy blue waist coat over his jacket and slacks. Then he opened the door to the pool room which was just underneath the study.

He alighted the stairs in a dignifying manner to the pool room. The pool room was quite large with a pool table on one side and a swimming pool in the middle. It was dimly lit and had an air of gloominess running through it.

Soon as he entered the room, the guard appeared with a glass of finest vintage red wine. He took it in his hand and then moved on to the pool table. After sipping it once, he placed it on the table and started playing pool.

Within five minutes the door opened and six people stood before him. Of these, two stood in front and the remaining four stood back. One of these was a black gentleman seen before at the café and he wore a grey suit and his hair reached past his shoulders. The other one was a little shorter than him and was slender with green eyes, pale face, short black hair and unbelievingly handsome features. But his eyes were cold and emotionless. The other four stood with their heads down and were literally shivering.

"What is it Ulquiorra?" He asked after making a shot straight into the pocket.

"Why did they want to wake me up at this odd hour?"

The green eyed man replied in a cold tone, "Aizen-sama, there is something that was worthy of your attention. Or else we would not have taken the liberty to disturb you at this hour."

"Quite interesting. Then let me just know of the fact that you could not deal on your own?, this time he pocketed again a ball in a stunning manner.

"Nice Shot, Aizen-sama", Ulquiorra continued in his monotonous voice. "But this was too important. We received a report that there was a traitor amongst us in Asakusa"

"And you don't know who it is and in order to caution me you brought all the four of them here to appropriately report the facts", Aizen stood straight and sipped a bit of wine.

"Yes Aizen-sama. I am sorry." Ulquiorra looked down while replying. He knew his boss very well. After all, he was one of the two most trusted accomplices of his boss.

"Don't worry, Ulquiorra. For the essential would be taken care of." Aizen said calmly. Then he continued, "You may leave now."

All of them turned back and started walking towards the door. When they were about to reach the door, two gunshots were heard followed by loud screams with one of them falling down and blood splattered in the room and on the floor staining all of their clothes.

All of them were horrified as it was unexpected and they quickly turned back only to see Aizen putting the pistol back in his coat.

The fallen man screamed and struggled for a while. Then his body stopped all the moments thus confirming his death.

"Aizen-sama", Kaname called out in deep fear.

"Didn't you hear me tell you leave and why are you still standing here as statues?", Aizen asked icily.

"Sorry Aizen-sama.", they replied nervously and turned to go back.

"Be sure to clean your clothes before you leave." Aizen commanded coldly as if nothing had happened.

"And Ulquiorra, you stay back and clean up this mess."

Others hastily retreated from the room but Ulquiorra questioningly looked at Aizen.

"Anything else, Ulquiorra? ", his tone went back to its usual calmness.

"But why Aizen sama? ", Ulquiorra asked him with concern which was unusual of him. He was one of the two persons who were ever allowed to ask questions to Aizen.

"Because today I felt like testing my shooting skills and I needed a target. That was it.", he was nonchalant as before.

"You will understand the rest when you clean up the mess.", he continued in his baritone voice.

"I understand now, Aizen-sama. But you didn't need to dirty your hands. I would have finished him off, had I known earlier", said Ulquiorra without a tint of emotion.

"But how did you know about it beforehand?"

"My, my-are you doubting my sources Ulquiorra?" He put his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and then continued, "if I delegate all of my responsibilities, then don't you think that my skills would be rusty?" Saying this he wiped the blood stain in his face with his towel and threw it to Ulquiorra.

"Now where is Gin amidst all this?"

"He went to meet Hinamori as you have asked him to do and did not return." Ulquiorra replied wiping the blood stain on his clothes with the towel.

"Ask him to come and meet me at the earliest." Then he went out of the room and climbed the stairs back to his study.

Ulquiorra coldly looked at the mess that he had to clean up when he noticed an object close to the corpse. He slowly bent down and examined it which was a bit of paper.

"Aizen-sama was not wrong after all ", he stared blankly at the corpse.

Meanwhile

Momo was busy with her household chores. She was busy baking the cake for her friend Toushiro's birthday. Both of them were close friends since childhood and were now living together. There was flour all over her face and in her apron.

"Oh! Shiro chan, I would love to bake the tastiest cake for you." She smiled to herself thinking of herself how exciting Toushiro would be seeing her wonderful cake and the gift that she had brought to him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Hinamori put the cake in the oven and switched it on. Then she wiped the flour on her face and washed her hands. After that, she went to open the door to see an incredibly tall white haired stranger who was just smiling at her with half-shut eyes.

"Good Gracious. So this is Hinamori who is now the talk of the town", he said sarcastically and continued, "glad to meet you", extending a handshake to her.

Hinamori was startled at the strange behavior of this anonymous visitor. Still she asked politely

"May I know who you are, sir?"

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin.", he slowly opened his blue eyes and said

"I have a message from Aizen sama.", saying this he came inside and closed the door with his foot.


End file.
